Ampiverse
The Ampiverse or Ampitheater-universe is the name given to the universe that the Dcl video games take place in and is an alternate timeline spinning off from the main universe. Plot The plot of the Ampiverse's stories are centered around the DCL and the galaxy experiencing a massive teleportation event and the main cast being teleported to a different universe while Earth deals with the havoc caused by the event and a series of portals start appearing across the galaxy. The story/games are a result of Angelardio deciding to make a "game" of the DCL and as a reboot of the first trilogy of games made back in angelardio's middle school. overall the best way to describe this series when introduced to the wiki is a complex mess. Timeline of Events All important events in this universe. First Game (2020-2024/2025) * 2020: massive teleportation event occurs, parts of dcl teleported to universe eden, Duskwolf becomes emergency leader of the dcl, world thrown into chaos and rioting due to event, Mary sue terrorists make contact with earth, massive Stargates portals appear all across the galaxy and on earth. * 2021: official first contact with the interstellar community begins with talks with the Mary Sue Empire on reverse engineering the portals to find missing personel of each nation by the um, dcl deals with influx of crime caused by the event from teleported prisoners from other universes onto earth, Birb visits earth and causes religious excitement in the Avian union. * 2022:Mary sue terrorists enter the Government of Tumblr while planning a coup, reports of military buildup on the Kekistan/Mongoose border, intergration of earth into the galactic version of the um begin, The Mary Sue Empire and other nations begins construction of military bases in Africa due to the portal, sightings of the yellow son are reported by the edge of the galaxy by the Mse and others * 2023:Derp Cat Legion and other nations successfully reverse engineer the massive portals and begin recovering lost members, Mst overthrow the government of Tumblr in a coup/civil war, UM respond by bombing Mst held Tumblr and fails, Earth begins rescue mission to recover lost dcl members in/at universe eden. * 2024:Dcl is successful in recovering missing dcl members and discovers that none of them have aged during their four year disappearance, Sir Waffle joins the dcl, Angelardio critically injured, several meme gods prepare to fight the yellow son on the edge of the galaxy. mse report a missing bio weapons project that has recently disappeared, mst begin weaponisation and research of the stolen project, first game ends here. S'econd Game (2024/2025-2026/2027)' * 2024: Cdrzillafanon creates the angelardio/waffle ship and goes viral annoying both of them about it, Angeladio is outfitted with a cyborg body and thinks its "neat",several nations create a series of military bases in Morocco and Spain to monitor Mst held Tumblr. mst invade several nations in west africa and Kekistan, Tumblrite refugee crisis begins, Mst begin preparing for a terrorist attack... * 2025:A emergency meeting at the um in kekistan on the recent information that mst held tumblr has recently obtained cringe weaponry is interrupted by the mst bombing and then shooting the building killing several world leaders in the process, mst forces kidnapped angelardio but he broke free and met Kay, dcl begins a investigation on the virus and to stop the mst from taking over africa,angelardio and his group briefly work with the dark web on information gathering about the plans while the othe group asks about the virus via cdc's friend in serbia. * 2026: plans for a invasion of mst north africa are drafted while the mst was halfway finished with there virus, the group reunites and after a trip across the balkans the group arrives back africa to fight Big red ,The invasion of mst held Tumblr and west africa begins and is a suscess, mst leader big red is killed over the portal that she came from by laser, series of conflicts within the dcl force several members and Angelardio to take a hiatus from the dcl due to disagreements on the conflict, second game ends here Third and Possibly Final Game TBA Category:Alternate Dimenions Category:Universes Category:Ampiverse Category:The Derp Cat Multiverse Category:Alternate Timelines